It is well known to have a wiper arm having a wiper rod, to whose free end a wiper blade is fastened. A jacket made of hard plastic is molded onto the open portion of the wiper rod; on the windshield side, said jacket has a one-piece molded-on open hose channel that is formed by walls and a hose channel floor. The walls of the hose channel are provided at least in some segments with an undercut to hold the hose. Such a wiper arm is described in DE-OS 41 17 106.
A disadvantage to this wiper arm is that the jacket is first molded onto the wiper rod and then the hose is inserted as a separate component into the hose channel of the jacket and must be locked. This means added installation expense.
In addition, if the wiper rod is designed in a curved manner, the walls of the hose channel must be provided with an undercut to hold the hose only in the straight areas. In the curved areas, the hose can protrude from the hose channel because of the inner stresses that arise.
It is desired to reduce the installation expense for a wiper arm with a wiper rod jacket and a hose for the washing solution line and in holding the hose securely on the wiper rod.